


Browsing Among The Lilies

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: pacificrimkink, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh’s smirk tastes of male satisfaction and something else – something Mako suspects is <i>her</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Browsing Among The Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> From [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=4672955#t4672955) at the Pacific Rim Kinkmeme.

Mako knows quick and needy sex; simple release and relief.

She has little experience of long and lengthy lovemaking, of the hot and aching edge Raleigh pushes her towards. She has never felt her body’s slow burn at being stroked and suckled and licked at leisure, all over her skin.

Raleigh seems to like the licking and sucking – the hollows and lines of her limbs, the curves and dimples of her body. He lingers over her collarbone and the valley between her breasts, her hipbone and the inside line of her knee. And Mako allows him to explore her, allows herself to lie back and experience desire in slow stages of yearning.

It is very...new. Different. Intoxicating to be worshipped with the slide of his palms in the small of her back, to be adored with his breath athwart her throat, with his lips against her stomach, with his tongue...

“Oh!” Mako jerks up, panting and startled.

Raleigh pauses in his ministrations, lifting his face to look at her. “Mako?”

She twitches, trying to draw her thighs together, embarrassed by the intimacy – embarrassed by her own reaction to the intimacy. “I...This is new. For me.”

“I know it is.”

“I am not _experienced_ , Raleigh. I have never...done _that_.”

His expression softens in something that is almost a smile. “That’s not a reason to stop, Mako.”

“I...I know.”

The silence stretches out as Mako aches, her body hungry and hollow for Raleigh – not just the pleasure he promises her, but the promise of pleasing him.

“I want you to come on my tongue, Mako.” Raleigh looks her in the eye, his voice warm and very serious. His fingers trace the tip of her clitoris, peeking out through the cleft in her mound. The delicate tease quivers all through her body. “I want to taste your pleasure. You’ll like it – I’ll go slowly, I promise. Just...please... Let me.”

Mako takes a deep breath. She wants this. And she doesn’t have to do anything, just let him. “Okay.”

The smile that grows on his mouth is indecent. It feels all the more so when he presses her legs open, spreading her wider for better access. Mako squirms a little, feeling...exposed and nakedly open, particularly in the face of Raleigh’s obvious arousal, his penis thick and swollen as he sits back on his thighs.

“Mako?”

“Yes.”

Raleigh grins. A moment later, he’s bending down, his hands on either side of her hips, the soft sandpaper of his cheek against her thigh as his tongue—

Mako doesn’t remember the next while very clearly. There’s heat and wetness, an ache that knifes through her yearning for fulfilment. Her tongue catches on her teeth, on the roof of her mouth, on the words that tumble out as she pants and writhes and gives him orders – _harder, there, yes, like that_ – in flame and in desire.

She arches her back to get more, a better angle, and Raleigh makes a noise in her flesh – a muffled grunt of pleasure that curls in her belly beyond the thumbs that hold her in place as he licks, as he sucks, as he scrapes with his teeth...

Her hollows are filled, emptied, and filled again. Everything is bright and fierce, like the Drift – like _Raleigh_ in the Drift, giving himself wholly, without hesitation. She floats, high and higher, her senses both sharpened and smeared with orgasm.

Later, Mako clings to him, petting and petted, wishing she had the experience to do the same to him – to reduce him to limp flesh and tears. Still, Raleigh does not seem to have any complaints, although he is very talkative during sex – _Mako, you feel so good, yes, you like that? Oh, yes_ – and very cuddly after.

“You okay?”

“Yes.” She strokes his nape. “You?”

“Very, _very_ okay.” His thumb brushes lightly over her breast, before his hand smooths down her side. “You liked me going down on you?”

“Yes.”

“So...I can do it again?”

Mako stares up at the ceiling. “Now?”

He chuckles, shaking in her arms before he props himself up on his elbows to look down at her. “Well, I was thinking of later, but if you're that hot for me, I’m happy to go again n—”

Raleigh's smirk tastes of male satisfaction and something else – something Mako suspects is _her_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There were going to be more parts to this - all of them Mako/Raleigh - but I'm having trouble writing the rest of it: I have the scenarios, but the character voices just aren't playing ball.


End file.
